Once Strangers
by Toreh
Summary: They started off as strangers that simply never had a reason to interact. Little did they know, they were just what each other needed. T for mild language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately. We need more KibaSaku fics sooo I contributed one :)

* * *

><p>It was a bright summer day in Konoha. With the sun aiming it's glare at the townsfolk as various birds flew high up in the sky in the direction of a gentle breeze.<p>

It was on this day that Haruno Sakura was making her merry way from her hospital shift towards the Inuzuka compound to play assistant to Hana Inuzuka.

Now an accomplished medic second to Tsunade, Sakura was constantly looking for new medical advances. No longer feeling the need to have short hair just to prove herself serious about being a ninja, she had grown out her hair once again as it now flowed to the small of her back, accompanied by the usual red ninja headband. She had long forgone the "Atrocious grandma medic outfit" as Ino had liked to call it back when they were 16, for something more suited to her flourished attributes.

She now wore a mesh shirt exposing the flat, toned contour of her stomach under a black tube top only covering the breast area that was held up with two straps that went around the neck ending in a circular clasp. The top had once again been Ino's idea to "Sex up Sakura's wardrobe". However, Sakura added long white capri pants with a black wastband with ninja sandals similar to Tsunade's. To complete the look, Sakura proudly donned the long, red short-sleeved trench coat with the signature white Haruno circle on the back and sleeves, given to her from Tsunade and Shizune on her 18th birthday.

Naruto and Kakashi had thrown a major bitch fit over her new outfit which attracted more male attention than they had liked. While the ever so lovable Sai merely stated how "The ugly hag just got uglier."

Two chakra filled punches later and a threat to burn a certain porn collection had silenced the three.

Sakura's thirst for knowledge and love for animals led her to an interest in the veterinary field. While most of her usual medical techniques would work on ninja animals and summons, they had very different internal systems that would prove difficult to heal without proper knowledge.

Thus, led to Haruno Sakura's quest for veterinary medical expansion.

Hana Inuzuka was overjoyed at Sakura's interest and eagerly took her on as an assistant. So far, Sakura had been able to create supplements for the ninja dogs in the compound that had been incorporated into their diet to strengthen the bones and immune system. A hereditary trait passed down through some of the Inuzuka dogs were weak joints, which is why their trainers spent so much time endurance training.

Approaching the compound, Sakura was caught up in daydreaming and was too slow to react to the white blur racing towards her before she was knocked over onto her rump and showered with dog saliva.

"Hello to you too Akamaru", Sakura muttered in a daze. The overgrown pup had gotten attached to Sakura after her continued visits. Sakura had a pretty good hunch it had something to do with the treats equivalent to catnip she had concocted that usually had Akamaru rolling in content.

Groaning at the approaching footsteps, Sakura knew that where ever Akamaru was, his almost as bad as Naruto owner had to be near.

Kiba Inuzuka had certainly grown over the years. He had grown tall and extremely handsome with his lady-killer wolfish grin. He donned the signature green Jonin vest with a fitted black shirt that showed off a hint of the toned form underneath. Along with the usual black pants and ninja sandals and Konoha headband in place.

_-Flashbacks-_

In the past, Kiba and Sakura had never been close. They simply never had much of a reason to interact, seeing as they rarely had missions together. To her, he was simply the guy that always smelled like a dog with the horrid fur hood. And to him, she was just that annoying chick that was always crying every time he saw her.

Kiba was achingly similar to Naruto. He was a headstrong loudmouth, ate like a cow, and was just as competitive. Although, unlike Naruto, Kiba did think before he acted which was why he was one of Konoha's top trackers and espionage ninja.

Only a year ago had Sakura and Kiba been able to interact. They had been given a month long mission in grass that required Kiba and Akamaru's tracking skills and Sakura's healing. Takuro Kutsurugi was one of the most annoyingly evasive missing ninja in the bingo book. Apparently, he thought it was fun to pollute the water sources of villages with a poison he concocted. Kiba and Sakura had hell in cornering him at the border of Grass and Mist. Luckily he was rather easy to defeat. The tedious part was making and distributing the antidote to the affected villages, which Sakura took care of.

Aside from the usual ninja speak, the two had conversed albeit awkwardly at first not having too many past experiences with each other to have anything in common. However, Sakura had taken an instant liking the rambunctious Akamaru. With Akamaru melting the ice, a comfortable friendly banter had progressed into a friendship and the mission progressed smoothly.

They continued their newly developed friendship with simple gestures like exchanging pleasantries when passing each other and familiarity at team parties and dinners. Ino had joked about the beginning of a blossoming romance. Sakura paid her no mind having not paid much attention to romance after seeing how silly she had been with Sasuke. The medic felt content with improving her skills and being surrounded by friends. At least that's what she told herself.

The next occurrence was during her night shift at the hospital. Kiba had frantically rushed in carrying the bloodied unconsious 350 pound Akamaru. The hospital was closer than the Inuzuka compound where the best veterinarians were, so he burst in demanding for Sakura to treat him. The boy had been near hysterics while Akamaru was being operated on for various deep puncture wounds and infected gashes. He refused to allow the nurses to check on his own injuries until Sakura rounded on him with her famous temper.

When the lovable lion sized canine was stabilized, Kiba collapsed with relief and gave Sakura a grateful glance before passing out.

He awoke on a hospital bed attached to numerous wires and machinery. He sat up ignoring the soreness and yanked out the wires intent on going to find his canine partner. The door opened and Sakura came sauntering in with a look of distaste on her face. She had come in to check his vitals and release him, but of course he was too stubborn to stay still.

Rolling her eyes she sighed at the boy preparing to wander the halls looking for his partner. "Come on, I'll take you to him." The Inuzuka merely nodded and hurriedly followed after the medic.

Upon reaching the animal ward of the hospital he breathed a sigh of relief.

Sakura smiled at the calm expression on his face as he stared into the transparent glass that contained the sleeping Akamaru. Admittedly, she didn't know what she would have done if she wasn't able to save Akamaru. She couldn't imagine how hard the loss would have been for Kiba. Aside from her natural curiosity to learn, this led to her decision to research more about animal medicine.

"He'll be able to go home by the end of the week. Although, no missions for the next two weeks. You however, can go home today since you're up and about." Seeing him nod wordlessly, she turned to gather his release forms.

What she didn't expect were the strong arms that enveloped her small form from behind.

"Thank you" He breathed into her ear. Sakura immediately felt heat gather into her face as her eyes widened in surprise. His arms remained there for a while longer and she relaxed in his embrace before patting his arm and turning to give him a soft smile with the blush still on her face.

"No problem! It's my j-" The intense look in Kiba's eye made her stop short. She stepped away and bowed her head to hide her face which was quickly turning a shade darker than her hair.

"Uh I-I'll leave you with the forms..." The medic shoved the forms in his hands and scurried off. Unaware of the smirk directed at her back.

_-Back to Present-_

Sakura yelped as she was lifted from under the hyper Akamaru by his owner. She looked up to see Kiba's usual cocky smirk and hesitantly smiled back. She couldn't help but feel awkward around him since the hospital incident.

He began popping up in the most random of places after the day at the hospital

Never in her 19 years did she run into Kiba Inuzuka in the grocery store, where he conveniently carried her things and walked her to her appartment.

Never in her 19 years did Kiba Inuzuka come to his yearly physical early without a fuss. The nurses could barely get him to step foot in the hospital unless he was on his deathbed.

Never in her 19 years did he randomly show up at Team 7's training ground unannounced unless it was for a mission. Kiba ignored the suspicious looks cast upon him by the protective boy's of team 7 and asked to spar with Sakura. However, he and Sakura both delivered a nice roundhouse to the pale artist after his remark about ugly hags bringing home strays.

Never in her 19 years did she get the shit scared out of her by Tsume Inuzuka who decided she wanted to 'observe' the day of a medic ninja, Sakura specifically. Tsume had one hell of a piercing stare when she 'observed'. It took every ounce of professionalism and years of experience dealing with Tsunade Sakura had to not turn into a fumbling mess around her. At the end of the day Tsume sized up Sakura one last time before sauntering off without a word leaving a mildly frightened, eye-twitching pink haired medic ninja wondering what the hell just happened.

For a while Sakura simply brushed it off as Kiba being grateful for saving his best friend's life. However, after that incident with his mother of all people, she wasn't so sure.

_'So what if he's interested, It's not like I'm some blushing virgin..'_ Sakura thought to herself averting her gaze.

**'Yes you are after being cooped up in the hospital all the time.' **Her inner persona replied dryly.

Pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Kiba's voice, the pinkette looked up towards his face realizing she didn't hear a word he just said.

He must've seen her puzzled look and chuckled. "Hana got called on a last minute mission and won't be in for your training today."

Sakura's face looked disheartened as she muttered "Oh.. I see." "Well I'll come back another day then." She offered another smile to Kiba and an affectionate pat on the head to Akamaru before turning to leave until a calloused hand grabbed on to her wrist.

"Spar with me." Akamaru yipped in agreement as Kiba awaited an answer. He could see the hesitation in her face before adding with a smirk. "You afraid of getting your ass kicked?"

The fire ignited within her emerald toned eyes before she proceeded to drag him by his vest to the nearest training ground. Ignoring the strange looks given to her by random villagers as she stomped the whole way there with a sheepish Kiba and trotting Akamaru trailing behind her.

At the training ground, two figures stood opposite of each other in a stare down as a large canine sat off to the side under a tree. The pinkette put on her gloves and slid into her signature fighting stance with a smirk on her face, similar to the one the Inuzuka male was giving her.

"Rules?" She spoke. "Taijutsu only, no chakra, no fatal blows, and no weapons. First to get a bone broken or be pinned loses." Kiba's eyes glinted with excitement. They both nodded their agreement.

Smirk widening, Sakura disappeared and reappeared in a flash coming at Kiba with a powerful roundhouse kick. He caught her leg, mildly surprised with her improved speed before swinging her away. She flipped gracefully in response and come back at him in a sprint fist poised.

Kiba sprinted back towards her before they both disappeared at the last minute to reappear in the air mid air exchanging a combination of fast kicks and punches. Kiba landed on the ground in a crouch and Sakura fllipped backwards onto her feet. Kiba jumped from his crouched position in a low run to land a punch in Sakura's side. He had been aiming for her stomach but only managed to graze her side as she attempted to dodge.

This gave Sakura a momentary opening as she drove her elbow downwards into the Inuzuka's left shoulder hearing a satisfying crack before leaping away. 'Not enough to break a bone, but he'll definitely be sore for a while.' She thought with a satisfying smile.

Kiba gave a wolfish grin as he rubbed his shoulder. "Almost got me there Sakura." He then launched at Sakura into a series of rapid punches giving her no choice but to defend each one. All while backing her into the row of trees behind her. He faked another punch making her put her arms up in defence, but dropped down into a low kick making her back slam into the tree. Rising quickly, Kiba put his arms on either side of her head on the tree and pinned her.

He gave her a fanged smile as he muttered "I win." Sakura narrowed her eyes before jumping up and lifting both legs to kick the Inuzuka male off her. Even without chakra infused, he skidded backwards onto his back as the Hokage's apprentice sat on him in a triumphant manner.

Chest heaving she grinned with exhilaration. She was about to suggest they spar more often when the male under her took advantage of his larger body weight and muscle and flipped their positions. He flipped her once again so that she was face down on her stomach while he sat on her hands which were now behind her back. Sakura kicked her legs and struggled getting a snicker out of the male sitting on her. Giving up she muttered into the ground something that sounded like "You win.."

Chuckling, Kiba got up and offered a hand that she grumpily accepted. Her face was flushed and covered in dirt from being pressed into the ground causing him to chuckle even harder. Sakura glared at him for a moment more before being unable to contain her mirth and joining him in an infectious laughter.

Wiping a tear of mirth from the corner of her eye she looked at Kiba and couldn't help but study his features. Not that she'd ever tell him, but Sakura was always fascinated with his eyes. They were ironically catlike in appearance, resembling long dark brown slits with thin pupils. She couldn't help but think they suited the Inuzuka clan members.

Noticing her calm stare, Kiba calmed down his own mirth and stared back curiously. Sakura just shook her head with a smile, "Sit, you may not feel it, but I fractured your shoulder. I'll heal it for you." Kiba shrugged and plopped down in the grass, "Yes ma'am" He grinned.

They were soon joined by Akamaru who plopped down beside his master with a whine at being ignored. Sakura scratched behind his ear before placing green glowing hands on Kiba's shoulder. A comfortable silence followed as Sakura went into medic mode. Once done, the trio simply laid upon the grass in exhaustion until Sakura broke the silence.

"So Kiba... you and I both know you don't normally go out of your way to see me. If it's for saving Akamaru, please don't think you have to repay me, it's what I do." Sakura said softly while laying on her side facing Kiba who had his hands tucked lazily underneath his head as he gazed at the sky.

Rolling on his own side to face Sakura he simply replied "I'm not going out of my way."

"Then why all of the sudden appearances?" ,"I've seen more of you this year than my entire life, hell even your mother came to 'observe me'" She shivered at the thought of Tsume's 'observing' and awaited his answer with curious eyes.

The Inuzuka quickly popped up and looked at Sakura incredulously. "My mom came to see you? Seriously? Ah damn.. nosy woman." He groaned and began to complain.

Sakura just raised a brow at his murmurings, watching as he ran a hand through his sweat tousled locks. Finally he turned to her after a deep sigh. "Look, I apologize if my mother did something underhanded or if I was annoying you.." He began

"Wha- NO!, you aren't bothering me at all." "I enjoy your company, but I just want to know what brought on the sudden interest?" Sakura hurriedly rambled.

Kiba cut off her ramblings with an arm wrapping around her waist and dragging her towards him on the grass. Her face flamed at the contact as she struggled to keep a stable expression.

"Sakura." Kiba's smooth voice caused a shudder to go throughout her body as he nearly purred her name.

"From our genin days we hardly knew each other existed. You were that stupid Sasuke obsessed pink haired fangirl." He smiled his wild smile once again.

Sakura bristled at the fangirl comment and retorted. "And you were that smelly dog boy." She said with a stubborn pout and light glare. Kiba gave a boisterous laugh at her feisty retort, but had to agree. "I did like to play in the mud with Akamaru after all.. I hated baths.." He trailed off with a boyish pout of his own. Sakura giggled at his sullen expression and reached out to poke the red fang marking on his cheek. Only to find herself on her back with an intense looking Inuzuka hovering over her.

Before she opened her mouth to inquire on what he was doing, Kiba had swiped his head down and slanted his fanged mouth over her own. For a second, Sakura couldn't even register what was happening as she stiffened on contact. Finally giving in, she relaxed in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck and entangled one hand into his hair. Sighing into his mouth Sakura and inner Sakura were in a hazy bliss. She wasn't sure what had brought this on, but she didn't see a point in fighting it.

Contrary to what people always assumed, Sakura was no longer that indecisive little girl. Sure she hadn't dated much in the past due to focusing on her career, but she honestly had no interest in those brave enough to approach her. At least until now of course. Even she could see that a woman would be a fool to turn down the affections of the Inuzuka heir. He was strong, determined, loyal, and overall pleasant to be around aside from his cocky loudmouth tendencies. When Sakura reflected on her genin days, she could not see what she saw in those dark, silent, mysterious types. Now that she thought about it, they were so _boring._ Hell, if Naruto wasn't like a brother to her and finally seeing Hinata, she would have given him a chance. She had long ago abandoned the 'I hate everything' types, in favor for someone who actually had a personality and wasn't afraid to express it.

People expected her to be the difficult type of woman who couldn't get over her first love. If you could call it love of course. Ino often thought that Sakura was afraid of a relationship for this very reason whenever Sakura would turn down her admirers and set-ups.

Honestly, Sakura just wasn't the type to go on a date with a random admirer like Ino was. Sakura had tried it once and felt like an awkward mess the whole time, hardly having anything to talk about because they didn't know each other. She was a firm believer in starting with a comfortable friendship that would ease into a relationship.

Now here she was, in the arms of Kiba Inuzuka himself without a care in the world as he kissed her senseless. Not an ounce of awkwardness was present when the two finally parted for air.

Kiba was expecting her to yell, hit him or something! Not the soft, content smile she sent his way. It took every ounce of pride and Inuzuka courage to do what could have very well backfired in his face. He sat up and leaned back onto his heels and began fishing through his vest pocket. Sakura sat up and tilted her head curiously with the rose blush still on her face.

Eyes flashing with recognition, he grabbed the object and brought his closed palm to his lap, while grabbing Sakura's own hand with his free one. He stared intently into her own forest green eyes as he spoke.

"My mother was observing you to see what finally caught her wayward son's interest. She's the type that believes that no one is good enough for her babies. The fact that she didn't claw your head off means you passed." He chuckled.

"Kiba please cut the crap and tell me what you want from me." Sakura didn't want to play any games. Either this was something more than a simple passing interest, or they go their separate ways.

While initially, she never thought he would gain an interest in her of all people, she was more than willing to give them a chance to grow. The attraction was blatantly there, their personalities connected, and she adored dogs. Not that she'd tell him the bit about comparing him to a common house dog.

Kiba released a deep breath and continued. "Look Sakura, I'm not good at this type of thing, but from the day I was assigned that mission with you a year ago I couldn't help but notice your growth. I thought it would be a good opportunity to finally interact with each other if we had to be stuck together. At first, I just wanted for us to be able to be friendly towards each other and not just the few awkward interactions we would have when our teams met up. Technically, we've known each other seven years." He scratched his back of his head out of nervousness with his still closed palm.

Akamaru who was still simply laying down watching the interaction, barked an impatient '_Hurry up' _to his human partner. Kiba shot his canine partner a dirty look before continuing.

"Surely, you know you are a very desirable woman. Not just because of the far way you had come." He inched closer to her before burying his face into the crook of a very red Sakura's neck. The arm that was holding her hand in his wrapped around her waist and played with the ends of her long petal pink hair as he began trailing soft kisses down her neck.

Tightening his hold, he growled in frustration. "Fuck, I'm not good at this poetic shit. I like you okay?" It was then Sakura giggled inwardly as the Kiba she knew showed himself. Before she could react, something cold settled onto her neck as Kiba pulled back.

The pink haired woman reached for the necklace that the dog nin had clasped in place and studied it with awe. It was a thin white gold chain, attached was a miniature replica of the Inuzuka Clan's own red triangular facial markings made from a brilliant ruby. It was also accented with a white gold trimming. Overall, it looked _very _expensive.

Snapping frantic eyes to look at the Inuzuka he cast her an unsure smirk as if waiting for her reaction.

"Wha-, How-, What does it mean?" The medic asked quietly. She was afraid her heartbeat would be heard if she didn't calm herself.

"It's a courting necklace." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"All you have to do is say yes." He finished with his signature smirk.

Sakura had managed to calm down enough to stare blankly at him. Kiba wouldn't admit, but her stare was nerve wracking. Trying to maintain his self-assured Inuzuka attitude he waited for a response.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Finally he cracked, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Dammit Sakura say something!" He pleaded.

Her blank stare disolved into amused mirth as she snickered in response. "Sorry, Kiba I just wanted to see you squirm a bit." She said with an impish smile. Kiba huffed in response and crossed his arms expectantly.

Too busy sulking, he vaguely registered the soft pair of lips on his and arms pulling him down into a searing kiss. The woman under him pulled away with a happy smile and nodded. The dog nin blinked at her before his lips stretched into a smile. He was literally smiling from ear to ear.

'Why did I like those expressionless guys so much?' Sakura thought to herself watching the joy that lit up his face. Akamaru yipped happily from beside the new couple.

Breaking the news could come later. For now, the two were simply content to lie in each others arms.

_'There's no need to hurry_' Sakura mused while fingering the courting necklace and enjoying the moment with the new man in her life.

Not one to be forgotten, Akamaru happily trotted towards the entagled couple on the grass and stepped over them before lowering his body without a care in the world ignoring the struggling breaths and weak pushes of his master and his chosen female. Tongue hanging out in content, Akamaru just knew that he'd be getting more of those 'dognip' treats.

* * *

><p>Done! This was yet another extremely random idea that I originally had no intention of writing. I'm not too fond of writing, but I was just in the mood. I was just thinking, Why the hell are there so little KibaSaku stories? I feel that Kiba is so underrated. He's awesome! I might make this a threeshot, or at least make an epilogue whenever I'm not lazy. Anyway I'd appreciate reviews! R&amp;R :) - Toreh<p> 


End file.
